battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Squishy Cave
Squishy Cave is the 9th sub-chapter of Stories of Legend. It is available in ★, ★★, ★★★, and ★★★★ difficulty modes. Difficulty Could be difficult, because of all the new enemies. Black enemies will appear often in this sub-chapter, thus having anti-Black units will really help. If the player isn't prepared, Owlbrows could possess a great danger. Camelle appears in the last stage, be aware of his long range, good speed, health and moderate damage. If you don't have units that outrange Camelle, you'll want to defeat him with fast-moving units like Sanada Yukimura and Valkyrie Cat, or tanky units like Titan Cat. The 3 hardest stages in this subchapter are Fluffy Dark Weapon (Highly Buffed Shy Boy is the boss), Juvenile Killer (Many Master A.'s appear and up to 4 appear at the same time always) and Chubby B. Goode (First appereance of Camelle) New Features This sub-chapter introduces three new enemies: *Gory Black: A very fast Black enemy that, while not as strong as Shadow Boxer K, is still quite powerful. Has very well-rounded stats overall, with fast, hard-hitting area attacks and a large number of knockbacks. *Owlbrow: A Floating enemy with decent range, moderate stats and area attacks. Can be treated as a stronger version of Mooth. *Camelle: An enemy with exceptionally long range, moderate damage, fairly high health and fast attacks. Can stall the player for a very long time if protected by a lot of peons, as demonstrated in Chubby B. Goode. *While not his first appearance in-game, Assassin Bear, a Black enemy, makes his first appearance in the Stories of Legend here. It has incredibly fast movement speed, massive range and high DPS. Fortunately, its health is low enough that it can usually be killed with the Cat Cannon. List of Stages *'Stage 9-1': Milky Tunnel - Doge Dark, Gory Black and Shadow Boxer K appear as constant threats throughout the battle. *'Stage 9-2': Fluffy Dark Weapon - Doge Dark is spawned constantly throughout the level and a buffed Shy Boy appears as a boss. *'Stage 9-3': Mural of the Devil - Several Mooths appear at the beginning to fill up the player's wallet. After some time, J.K Bun Bun appears as a boss. *'Stage 9-4': The Wind Blows - A lot of Owlbrows along with Gory Black and Baa Baa. *'Stage 9-5': Juvenile Killer - Up to 4 Master A.s are spawned. Each one that you kill will be replaced by another, slightly more buffed Master A. Squire Rel acts as a peon here. *'Stage 9-6': Upset Rock - Mooths appear until a highly buffed Sir Seal appears as the boss, guarded by Mooth and Squire Rel. *'Stage 9-7': Flooded Cave - Similar to Milky Tunnel, but the Black are spawned at a much faster rate and are more buffed by a small amount. *'Stage 9-8': Chubby B. Goode - Squire Rels are the only enemies that appear in the beginning, but when the enemy base is attacked, Camelle appears as a boss along with Metal Hippoe and a group of Otta-smack-us. Jackie Peng, Hippoe, Baa Baa and Squire Rel are spawned rapidly during the boss battle to protect Camelle. If the player takes over 30 minutes, Assassin Bears will appear. ---- Stories of Legend Chapters: << Bamboo Island | Volkanos Volcano >> ---- Category:Stories of Legend Chapters Category:Legend Story Levels